Confessing Love
by Innocent Sake
Summary: This is my first fanfic about Card Captor Sakura. In this story Syaoran finally confesses his feelings to Sakura. It is very cute! Please Read and Review


Author's Note: All characters used in this story rightfully belong to Clamp and various others.This story is mine and mine only, so no one try to steal it. This is my first fanfic that I have ever written, so please don't be mad if it is not that good. Now on with the story.Sakura, Syaoran, and Meilin are 15.

Confessing love

There is a dark shadow in front of me. I can't tell who it is, but its someone I care about.

I ask "Who are you?" but I get no response. Then a light shines on the person and 

it's…….. Li-Kun.He then DISAPPEARS. I scream DON'T LEAVE ME LI!!!!!!

RING RING RING! Sakura wakes up sweating…. She looks at her clock and sees that 

she is up 2 hours early. "I wonder how that happened" is what Sakura thought. She then 

remembered that today was Saturday and she told Li that she would meet him at the park 

at 7:00 am, but right now it was 5:00am so she decided to go downstairs and look for 

Kero.

"Kero where are you?" Sakura said in a whisper since her father and brother were still 

asleep. "IM OVER HERE KID!" Sakura then went into the kitchen where Kero was 

stuffing his face with food. "Kero you have to be quiet, everyone else is still asleep."

Kero then asked Sakura why she was up so early on a Saturday. " I told Syaoran that I 

would meet him at the park at 7 and I kinda got up early because I woke up from a bad 

dream I had…" "What Kind of dream was is?" Kero looked at Sakura worried. "It was 

nothing just a dream that's all." Sakura then decided to go to the park early after she got 

dressed. She ran out the door and walked to the park.

"I am going to tell her today….I can do it.." Syaoran was talking to himself because he 

has finally decided to reveal his true feeling for Sakura to her today. "Why did I come so 

early anyways… I guess I really want to tell her… all I can think about is…" then out of 

nowhere Sakura crashed into Syaoran resulting in Syaoran on the floor and Sakura on top 

of him. "Um… good morning Syaoran-kun" she said while blushing furiously.All 

Syaoran could do was stare at Sakura thinking how beautiful she was… then all of a 

sudden he couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and 

kissed her passionately. Sakura didn't pull away but wrapped her arms around his neck 

and kissed back blushing even more than she was before. After a few minutes they broke 

the kiss looking at each other not knowing what to say. "Um…" was all either of them 

could say. "GOMEN" said Syaoran as he got up and ran away as he always did.Sakura 

just sat there wondering what was it that just happened here. She decided to go home and 

think about what happened.

Sakura started walking home thinking about what had just happened with her and 

Syaoran."Does he love me?" wondered Sakura "And do I love him?" Of course you do 

Sakura and you know it! said Sakura's inner voice You have been in love with him 

since he started helping you catch the clow cards and now you guys have captured all of 

them, SO TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM NOW SAKURA! SCREAMED HER INNER 

VOICE!Ok ok ok! Said Sakura. She started to run in the direction of where Li's 

apartment was.

We now go to Syaoran's apartment. He is lying down on his bed and thinking about what 

happened and why he kissed that girl. "You know you love her Li so I think you should 

just tell her and get it over with and you two can live happily ever after like in fairy tales 

he he he…" saida girls voice. "Thanks for the advice Meilin" said Syaoran . "I'm going 

to go shopping for a little while and I'm sleeping over at Tomoyo's house tonight so you 

can be alone with your thoughts" said Meilin and she closed the door and left the 

apartment.

Knock Knock Knock! "Coming!" said Li. He got up and opened the door surprised to see 

who is was. "Sakura?" he said. She looked at him and smiled.She walked in and sat 

down on the couch and motioned to Syaoran to sit down next to her. So he did so.She 

looked at him again and four words came out of her mouth that Syaoran will always 

remember and hear from now on."I Love You Syaoran" said Sakura with a smile on her 

face.Syaoran looked at her and smiled, "I Love You Too Sakura."After he said that he 

placed his arms around her waist and kissed her lovingly not ever wanting the kiss to end.

Sakura blushed and put her arms around his neck and kissed back being so happy.

Then we hear footsteps entering the apartment.The figure sees Syaoran and Sakura 

kissing each other on the couch and the person becomes crazy and angry yelling out 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"The couple hears this and ends their kiss 

to see who is shouting "No".They turn around and they see it's…………TOUYA?!

The two of them sit there blushing and becoming very nervous while watching Touya 

getting pissed off about what he saw and is about to kill Syaoran for touching his little 

sister.We now leave the scene with Syaoran and Sakura living happily ever after.

Sakura: TOUYA LET GO OF SYAORAN'S NECK YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!

Touya:THAT'S THE IDEA KAIJU!

Syaoran:HELP ME SOMEONE! ANYONE!

The End

A/N: Hope you liked that Story! Please Review my story and don't flame me! 


End file.
